


First Time:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anniversary, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Established Relationship, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reminiscing, Romance, Slash, Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny is overwhelmed by what Steve just told him, Is it good or bad?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	First Time:

*Summary: Danny is overwhelmed by what Steve just told him, Is it good or bad?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was a happy man, He got the dream life that he finally wanted in Honolulu, Hawaii. Plus, A new relationship that he has been in with Commander Steve McGarrett, for the past six months. He never thought that he would be this happy, & he isn't gonna take it for granted. At that moment, They were celebrating their sixth month anniversary of going out, & the evening was perfect.

 

The Former Seal looked over at his lover, & smiled, He found peace, when he is with him, that he couldn't find anywhere else or with anyone, He was truly happy, & he couldn't think of a more perfect present, than the one he is about to give right now. "Danno, I have something to tell you", The Loudmouth Detective nodded for him to go on with encouragement. "You can tell me anything, You know that, Right ?", Steve nodded, & cleared his throat.

 

"I just want to thank you for these past years of being together, & being partners, & the wonderful six months that the way our relationship has taken, & I am so grateful for you in my life, I found happiness whenever I am around you, & the kids, I found peace, that I thought I would never find, What I am trying to say to you, Danno, I love you, I love you so much". He waits for his response.

 

The Blond just crushed his lips against the Five-O Commamder’s, They made out for awhile, til the need for breath became important. “You gave me the best present, Steve, The Best, I love you too”, They shared one more kiss, & enjoyed the rest of their evening.

 

The End.


End file.
